I see dead Draenei
by Echo-Kane
Summary: This is a WoW story about a Draenei who survives the crash of the Exodar and adjusts to life on Azeroth. Rated T JUST TO BE SAFE. No Language or Adult behaviors. Just mild violence.


Ok… So I'm new to this. Just wanted to make a few things clear:

World of Warcraft and all related aspects and traits belong to Blizzard.

The characters that follow belong to me, their species does NOT: Ollinius, Eon, Elijah, Winterstorm, Eon, Ryliis, Aliea, Polaris, Kalaaniis and Emiir. So pretty much all of them. Only in the first chapter though.

This is not my first story, but it's my first time publishing, so please, keep comments clean.

Rated T just to be safe. There's no language, or… adult behaviors. Just mild violence.

My name is Ollinius; I am a Draenei from the planet Argus. Many years ago, my family and many others of my people lived in peace. This is the story of how I survived the crash of the Exodar, and began to try to adjust to life on Azeroth.

The day began as any other. We awoke, my father Elijah went to go work with the engineers and scientists like he usually did, my mother Aliea, or _Mummam, _as we used to call her, set to work cleaning and such, and I and my brother Ryliis went to watch our cousins, Winterstorm and Eon.

"By the Narru!" I heard a scientist exclaim. I had ventured too far chasing Eon. The door was cracked, so I harmlessly looked in, expecting something exciting. "Are those the energy readings? It must be a mistake!" I strained my vision to see more. I saw my father and two other scientists. One who I recognized as _Doc_, who's name was actually Polaris, and the other, Kalaaniis, the father of my friend Emiir.

They were all gathered around a center console and looking dumfounded and concerned. "It says our main engines are- " An explosion interrupted Doc from the other side of the room. Even I was knocked back and the door swung open. I saw pinkish-red figures emerge from the smoke and rubble, wielding glowing staffs and fire and ice weapons. "Blood elves!" They were running towards my father and the others, and I, at the time a boy of only 13, grabbed a scientific tool and ran for them. An incredibly stupid move, but one done out of protective instincts.

"Ollinius, stop!" I heard Elijah pleading with me, but I wasn't about to stop now. My gaze met one particular being. It struck intense fear into my heart and almost made me stop. He had piercing green eyes, sharp enough to cut right through your courage and deplete your strength. He was the only one not ready to fight me. "Stop." He instructed the other beings. I in turn, also stopped, right infront of him. I held my chest out and lowered my gaze and tried to look intimidating, but I knew he could smell my fear.

"Foolish boy. Do you know who you are challenging?" He spoke. I did not answer, too concentrated on holding my own amongst the smirking crowd behind him. He raised his long scarlet eyebrow, but still kept his stare. "You are challenging the mighty blood elves, champions of the light." "The Draenei are champions of the light." I replied, in almost a yell, but not quite a normal voice. The being laughed. His company laughed along with him and my gaze tightened. "Ollinius," Doc yelled from behind me. "Duck!" I followed instructions and a sparking tool hit the lead blood elf in the chest.

It bounced off his armor, like flimsy building material. Doc and the others looked nervously at each other, and the tension in the room increased. "CHARGE!" The lead blood elf yelled, charging for us. I was the first to be trampled, and my face was stepped on intentionally by most of the others. I panicked. My father and the elders weren't warriors, they were scientists! I had to get help. I attempted to get up, but a last blood elf jumped over me and the unsheathed sword on his belt swept across my face. "AHHH!" I shouted, grabbing my eye. Thick, blue substance leaked out of my hand and onto the floor as I scrambled to my feet and shot out the door, yelling desperately, "HELP!!!!!! THE LABS ARE UNDER ATTACK!!"

I was just now finding my voice. I hadn't been much of a talker before, but now, in a time of need, I was breaking the long held barrier, and screaming as loud as I could. The warriors and paladins, who were cleaning their weapons or resting, leapt up and raced in my opposite direction. A medic noticed me and ran me out of the crowd and to the medical bay.

I bit my lip and clenched my fists as tight as I could, clenched my muscles, anything to dull the pain. The medic finished bandaging my eye and sat me up. I leaped off the table and ran for a sword, leaning idle on the wall next to me. "Ollinius!" The medic protested. I didn't care what anybody said, I was going to go back and defend my father… But wait, where was my family? My cousin Eon! I nearly forgot. "Eon!" I shouted, fighting my way through the hoards of blood elves and Draenei who were now battling in the hallways.

I found him cowering behind a small pole, watching the fight. I leaned down to pick him up but he scooted farther away. "Come here Eon… " I urged, confused. I soon found out what he was scared off. I felt a blow to my head from the back and fell forward.

My head ached. My face felt swelled and I was sure I'd broken my nose. I got to my feet and looked around; lifeless Draenei and Blood elves lay all around me. Blue blood disgraced the halls and floors of the Exodar. Where was Eon? Where was my attacker? Why didn't he finish me off? A wispy white figure appeared infront of me. I was startled and jumped back. "Do not fear Ollinius." It spoke in a smooth, quiet voice. Nothing like I'd ever expect from a…. ghost.

Suddenly, the spirits of the Draenei I had previously seen laying were now up and standing proudly, as if death had undeterred them. I recognized one of them as my Uncle Orion and spoke very softly, almost in a whisper, "I see dead Draenei… ".


End file.
